


Same Nightmares

by VictoriaSin



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Dreams, F/M, Memories, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaSin/pseuds/VictoriaSin
Summary: Everything was going fine, until it doesn't.





	Same Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble I made that will be made into a story, I don't know if it's a long one or just something short. But I'm getting to it. The reason for this is that I'm a big Marvel fan, and I'm super excited for Thor: Ragnarok. Bruce and Darcy! AHH! Now, to the story!

Serene, that’s how Darcy can describe the view that she’s been eyeing for the last thirty minutes from the window of the meeting room in the Avengers Tower. She’s so high up from the ground that the people who are running without an umbrella looked like scouring ants. She watches the water glide down the window like it was waterfall. She felt an ache at the back of her head, as if someone had smacked her. It didn’t took seconds before the memory of last year’s accident came flooding her mind, but it came in snips.

Her graduation party, Avengers tower, people, drinks, the actual Avengers, Jane, Erick and her mom.

Dr. Doom, robots, guns, explosion, flash of green, glass wall, falling, and then darkness.

Hospital bed, bandages, broken leg, syringes, monitors, hospital gowns, Jane, Thor, Tony, Pepper, Clint, Natasha, Steve, no Bruce, no mom.

Her apartment, in front of a mirror, bruises, cuts, hallow cheeks, tear stains, messy hair, funeral, no Bruce.

Recovery, doctors, sessions, walking, talking, faking laughs, faking smiles, forced jokes, blank stares, no Bruce.

Job, liaison, SHIELD, Avengers, papers, pens, agents, coffees, no Bruce.

“Ms. Lewis,” her secretary snapped her out from her train of thoughts. “They’ll be arriving at fifteen.”

She gave her a practiced smile, one that took her months to hone and a year to perfect. “Thank you, is there anything else?”

“Uhm-“Sandra was hesitant. “Mr. Stark said he has someone with him.”

Knowing from experience that Tony can be difficult, Darcy asked. “Did he said who?”

“Dr. Banner.”

Her heart gave away a hopeful thug in her chest.

“Along with Dr. Ross.”

Her smile widen but it didn’t reach her eyes, it never reach her eyes anymore.

 

Bruce

The sun was shining on her face, it made her blue eyes light up like the morning sky. She was tugging on his hand, making him walk faster at the park.

She’s inside his lab, trying to get away from Thor and Jane’s romance. She has one hand on her head and the other at a pen that was flying across a piece of paper from the way she was writing. That made Bruce smile.

Her hand in his as they slow dance to a song, she was smiling up at him. Telling him about her plans now that she graduated.

He heard a loud crash, he made Darcy go and hide but she said she needs to look for her mom first.

Natasha told him not to Hulk-out. He saw Darcy beside her mother, backs faced at a glass wall. Two doom-bots approaching them.

Everything went black.

Darcy’s face, half of it was purple, she also has cuts on her face, and one leg's broken. He couldn’t stop Hulk, he couldn’t stop the tears, and he went away.

He was covered in sweat when he woke up. He used one of his hands to wipe it off and he got up from his bed. Walking to the glass wall, he saw the raindrops slowly fall from the sky. He couldn’t see people or vehicles from where he was. Waking up, he never thought that a scene like this would greet him, serene.


End file.
